Brutal Tirraukronus
Brutal Tirraukronus is a Variant of Tirraukronus appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Dragon|ailments = Dragonblight Severe Dragonblight Stun Bleeding|weaknesses = Dragon Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Aesthetic Differences Brutal Tirraukronus normally has the appearance of a normal Tirraukronus in Rage Mode, but when it enrages its feathery cape will be covered in crimson flames, its face and jaws will turn from red to crimson, its skin will darken, its chest will glow, and it will breathe draconic flames from the sides of its mouth. Its teeth and the fang-like projections on the sides of its jaws have also grown longer, sharper, and more jagged. Explanation for Differences An old Tirraukronus that has been "ruling" over an area for many years and has fully established itself as an apex predator. Abilities Brutal Tirraukronus's normal state is comparable to the rage mode of a normal Tirraukronus, meaning it is more aggressive and powerful than a regular Tirraukronus. When it enters its own Rage Mode, Brutal Tirraukronus becomes even more ruthless, often targeting hunters and trapping them in long strings of attacks. It also has better control over its Dragon element, and it is able to cause large blasts and breathe out long cones of draconic flame. Attacks When calm, Brutal Tirraukronus can use all of Tirraukronus's G-Rank attacks. The attacks below are exclusive to its Rage Mode. 'Jagged Fangs: '''Brutal Tirraukronus's teeth and jaw projections are much larger and more pointed, and getting hit by them repeatedly can cause Bleeding. '''Raging King's Roar: '''Brutal Tirraukronus's roars have larger range and can deal more damage. '''Advancing Stomp Combo: '''Brutal Tirraukronus stomps forward once with its right foot, once with its left foot, and one final time with its right foot. '''Bone Crusher: '''The monster takes 5 steps back, winds up, and then delivers a massive bite forward. This attack can OHKO Hunters with low defense, and those who survive it will be left with Severe Dragonblight. '''Triple Crushing Fang: '''Brutal Tirraukronus performs its Crushing Fang attack three times in a row, readjusting itself slightly with every strike. Can cause Dragonblight and Bleeding. '''Tyrant's Supremacy: '''A combo attack that begins with two Crushing Fangs, then ends in a 360° Tail Swing. '''Batter Down: '''The monster raises its head high into the air, then smashes it down on the ground. Getting hit with by its head directly causes Stun, but being near the area where it slams its head can cause tremors. '''360° Tail Swing: '''The monster raises its tail above its head and shakes it slowly before sweeping the tail on the ground in a full circle. '''Vicious Massacre: '''The monster drags its head through the ground, then rises while biting. It then quickly turns around and sweeps its tail in an arc behind it. '''Brutal Dragonfire: '''Brutal Tirraukronus opens its mouth as if it's about to breathe out a stream of draconic flames, but instead charges up a large sphere. When it finishes, it will release the sphere in a large blast around its face. This attack causes Severe Dragonblight. '''Hellfire: '''Brutal Tirraukronus raises its head high above the ground as its mouth fills with draconic energy. It then lowers it to the ground and releases all of it in a vast, cone-shaped burst, similar to Teostra's flamethrower attack. This attack causes Severe Dragonblight. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Infraorder: Unknown * Superfamily: Unknown * Family: Tirrau Habitat Range Brutal Tirraukronus can live in all the same areas as Tirraukronus. Ecological Niche Brutal Tirraukronus is an apex predator. Like its normal counterpart, it prefers eating more powerful prey, but due to its increased strength it can also occasionally bring down powerful Deviants such as Dreadking Rathalos and Hellblade Glavenus. In some rare cases, they have also been observed attacking and killing Elder Dragons such as Karkannal, Shagaru Magala, and Chameleos. Nothing can challenge them except other Tirraukronus, other powerful monsters such as Rajang, and Elder Dragons themselves. Unlike their normal counterparts, they will not back down from a fight no matter the odds, so they tend to consume larger and stronger prey due to its higher nutritious content. Biological Adaptations Brutal Tirraukronus possess the same adaptations as regular Tirraukronus, but they are more advanced. The tooth-like plating on its jaws has grown longer and more jagged, enabling it to cause Bleeding with repeated strikes. This plating also causes it to deal more damage with each individual bite. It can still breathe out a stream of Dragon flames like its regular counterpart, but a more developed organ in its chest called the '''Conqueror's Heart '''allows its Dragon flames to be expunged in greater quantities and to burn with more vigor. When the monster enters its Rage state, the Heart begins to activate and increase its Dragon elemental energy at the cost of lowered defenses and increased energy consumption. Behavior Brutal Tirraukronus is a ferocious and highly aggressive apex predator. Its status at the top of the food chain propels it into a heightened state of aggression, as it is forced to defend its "kingdom" from encroaching monsters and hunters alike. Like Tirraukronus, it is known to be a deadly opponent when forced to fight, but Brutal Tirraukronus is an even more fearsome foe. It prioritizes winning over survival, and has been observed ripping off pieces of other monsters' shells and breaking their bones to ensure a quick victory. Description Notes\ * When enraged, its face and jaws will turn from red to crimson, its feathery cape will burst into crimson flames, and draconic flames will spew from the sides of its mouth. * When fatigued, Brutal Tirraukronus's flames will dissipate and its colors will return to normal. * To recover stamina, Brutal Tirraukronus will either eat a carcass or kill an herbivore. * Brutal Tirraukronus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Brutal Tirraukronus's head can be wounded twice, its chest can be scarred, its back can be wounded, and its tail can be severed. * Brutal Tirraukronus's tendency to break its prey's bones and rip off their shells and armor is based on the theorized feeding strategy of Tyrannosaurus. * Despite the name, the Conqueror's Heart is actually located in the respiratory system and not the circulatory system. * Credit for the drawing goes to Rathalosaurus rioresuensis. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance